Jealously
by Nebbia Maladetta
Summary: "Mana yang kaupilih; Arthur adalah seorang straight yang intinya takkan pernah mau menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Francis—yang berarti juga denganmu—atau Arhur adalah seorang gay yang bisa saja menjalin hubungan dengan Francis; yang berarti kau juga. " [USUK slight onesided!FRuk, RnR?]


"_Aku tak mengerti, Arthur."_

"_Hm? Apa yang tidak kaumengerti, Alfred?"_

"_...tidak. Lupakan."_

"_...baik—lah."_

* * *

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : **AU, humans!name, shounen-ai, OOC dan typo kayaknya. USUK slight onesided!FrUK dan SpaMano nyelip. Ngaco mungkin. Atau ngaco banget hahaha (?) #jduk Maafkan saya nyampah di fandom ini /? /pergisana

**Dedicated for : **Untu yang berulangtahun tanggal 29 Juni (?) Abi alias _uke-chan _yang yang nggak mau ngaku uke karena terlalu tsundere di ujung sana (?) buon compleanno~! Otanjubi omedettou~! :* #emotnya Btw ini telat karena saya mager buat publish loh. Hahaha #banggagamutu

* * *

Alfred F. Jones termenung di dalam ruang tamu dengan televisi yang menyala, tapi tatapannya sama sekali tak mengarah ke televisi tersebut. Membiarkan televisi terus menayangkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak diperhatikan olehnya. Karena saat ini pikirannya tertuju padasatu hal; pria berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan alis cukup tebal. Arthur Kirkland.

Belakangan ini Arthur sering terlihat bersama Francis. Bahkan tak hanya sekali dua kali Alfred _tak sengaja_ melihat mereka berdua makan malam di restoran hanya berdua. Hal ini entah kenapa mengganggu pikiran Alfred—_kenapa_? Kenapa Arthur dan Francis terlihat begitu dekat kalau hanya berdua? Tapi sepertinya kalau ada Alfred, mereka akan saling melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain.

Dan kenapa kalau tak ada Alfred mereka terliat begitu akrab?

Mengacak rambutnya, Alfred menghela nafas. Dia menyambar _remote_, berusaha mematikan televisi karena mulai muak dengan suara televisi yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi entah kenapa televisi itu tak bisa dimatikan—berapa kalipun Alfred menekan-nekan tombol _remote_-nya.

Pemuda Amerika ini menyerah. Dia meletakkan _remote_ itu di meja di depannya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

Tak lama, televisi mati.

Alfred mengerjap.

"Hei, Alfred." Segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, pemuda berkacamata itu mengenali jelas siapa yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Arthur?" Ucap Alfred, seolah tak percaya, "televisinya—kau yang mematikannya?"

Anggukkan dari pemuda Britania itu membuat Alfred heran, "bagaimana—" dan sebelum Alfred selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya, Arthur menunjukkan sebuah _remote_ televisi pada Alfred.

"Kau tahu Alfred? Dari tadi kau mencoba mematikan televisi dengan _remote_ AC."

* * *

Entah ini hanya perasaan Arthur saja atau memang benar Alfred agak menjauhinya. Habisnya... tadi saat Arthur mendekati Alfred dengan cara duduk di sebelah pemuda Amerika itu, Alfred malah langsung bangun dan beranjak ke kamar. Arthur tak mengerti. Dia mengacak helaian rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan, menguap kecil. Membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di sofa.

Serius deh, Arthur tak mengerti.

Biasanya kalau dia pulang larut, Alfred akan menindasnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan—tapi kenapa seakrang tidak sama sekali? Hei, ayolah. Kemana Alfred yang berisik dan suka mengganggunya itu? Ah, bukannya dia suka saat diganggu oleh Alfred atau apa. Hanya saja Alfred lebih menyebalkan sekarang—jauuuh lebih menyebalkan daripada saat dia mengganggunya.

Menghela nafas. Arthur bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Besok dia ada janji dengan Francis dan... yah, dia tak bisa menolaknya.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland sudah seperti saudara. Mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen meraka—yang sebenarnya milik Arthur tapi Alfred terus merengek tak ingin jauh darinya. Kenyataannya adalah mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah; tapi persetan dengan yang disebut 'hubungan darah' kalau kita bahkan bisa lebih dekat daripada yang bersaudara kandung 'kan?

Tapi sekarang percuma. Harusnya sejak awal saja Alfred tak pernah memutuskan untuk tinggal seatap dengan Arthur—coba lihat di pintu depan, Arthur Kirkland dan Francis Bonnefoy sedang berbincang-bincang, membicarakan apapun itu yang tak bisa didengar Alfred.

Tak lama, Francis menarik tangan Arthur dan diakhiri dengan pintu yang tertutup; mereka menghilang. Alfred mendesah kecewa; dia tak mendengar satupun ucapan pamit dari Arthur. Si alis tebal itu langsung pergi begitu saja, membiarkan Francis menariknya. Oh, oh. Sialan.

Alfred tak mengerti. Kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Francis bersama Arthur? Karena mungkin mereka berdua sesama jenis dan kedekatan mereka melebihi batas normal dan itu membuatnya jijik? Ah, tidak. Buktinya Antonio Carriedo dan Lovino Vargas; mereka menyatakan diri sebagai _sepasang kekasih_—meski yang meyatakan hanya Antonio dan tampang _tsundere_ Lovino hanya membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Antonio meski mulutnya berkata lain.

Lalu kalau melihat Antonio dan Lovino saja tak masalah, kenapa Alfred merasa kesal kalau melihat Francis bersama Arthur?

Apa mungkin dia... cemburu?

Mana mungkin. Arthur itu sudah seperti kakaknya. Atau mungkin cemburu karena Arthur lebih sering bersama Francis daripada bersamanya? Tidak juga. Kalau berada di rumah, Arthur tak pernah menghindarinya belakangan ini—malah Alfred yang menghindar. Aldred sendiri tak tahu kenapa, dia tak suka melihat Arthur. Baru pulang dari kencan bersama Francis.

Terpaku sebentar, dia mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Mengeluarkannya, dia melihat nama _Lovino Vargas _di layar ponselnya—menelepon. Menekan tombol _accept_, Alfred meletakkan ponselnya di dekat telinganya.

"_Oi, maniak hamburger.._"

"Hei, Lovino. Ada apa?"

"_Antonio—mengajakmu keluar_. _Ikut tidak_?

Entah kenapa, Alfred bisa mendengar protes, "HEI!" dan dia hanya menghela nafas, "Tentu saja. Kalian dimana sekarang?"

"_Tak_ _perlu, Alfred. Kami sudah sampai di dekat apartemenmu dan—_"

"_Lovi, Lovi! Berikan ponselnya padaku—_"

Suara berubah.

"_Yo, Alfred~! Barusan aku lihat Francis dan Arthur bersama, mereka mau kemana?_"

...krik.

Alfred menghela nafas, dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Antonio, ayolah—tak tahu kah dia bahwa Alfred sendiri tidak tahu Francis dan Arthur mau kemana? Ah, ya, ya, ya, darimana juga Antonio tahu.

"Entahlah. Arthur tak bilang padaku. Tapi belakangan ini mereka sering keluar berdua."

"_Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan kalau mereka berdua... kencan_?"

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

"Hah?" Alfred cengo mendengar dugaan Antonio.

"_Hei, benar 'kan? Aku dan Lovi juga suka begitu~_"

"_APA-APAN MENYEBUT NAMAKU BEGITU, _BASTARDO_!_"

"_Dengar_~?"

"...hah, tapi sepertinya mustahil, Antonio. Setahuku Arthur bukan seorang yang... yah, kau tahu itu."

"_Hei, Alfred, bukankah kau _menyukai_ Arthur_?"

Alfred kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Antonio, "Tentu aku menyukainya. Dia sudah seperti kakakku—"

"_Maksudku, kau _**menyukai**_nya, Alfred. Seperti aku _**menyukai**_ Lovi._"

"SPAGNA _IDIOTA!_"

"_Kau merasa terganggu kalau dia bersama Francis tidak_?"

"Eh—"

"_Mungkin kau cemburu, Alfred._"

"Hei, mana mungkin—oke, kalau memang aku menyukai Arthur; bagaimana dengan Arthur sendiri? Apa dia orang yang _tak normal_ seperti_mu_? Yah, mari asumsikan kalau _aku _juga."

Hening sejenak, Alfred dapat mendengar suara ketukan di ujung sana—beranggapan bahwa Antonio sedang memikirkan jawaban dan dia mengetuk-ngetuk sesuatu. Entah itu meja atau apa.

"_Begini saja, Alfred. Mana yang kaupilih; Arthur adalah seorang _straight_ yang intinya takkan pernah mau menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Francis—yang berarti juga dengan_mu_—atau Arhur adalah seorang_ gay_ yang bisa saja menjalin hubungan dengan Francis; yang berarti kau juga. Yah, meski kecil kemungkinannya_."

...hah?

Alfred terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Antonio—masa dia harus memilih? Demi apapun, dan pilihan yang terkesan _random_ pula. Antonio, apa otaknya sudah berubah menjadi tomat karena terlalus sering bersama Lovino atau apa Alfred tak mengerti.

"_Alfred_?"

"Bodoh kau. Tentu saja aku memilih Arthur adalah _straight_ yang mustahil bersama Francis."

"_Yang berarti juga mustahil denganmu_~?"

"...aku berubah pikiran."

"_Kalau begitu kau memang cemburu~ baiklah, kalau begitu, aku sudah sampai di depan apartemenmu. Ayo bukakan pintu_~"

* * *

"Aku serius, _bloody frog_. Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan semua ini?!"

Hanya tawa khas sang pemuda Prancis yang membalas protes tak sabar seorang Arthur Kirkland. Arthur menghela nafas, mengetahui bahwa ucapannya takkan dianggap serius oleh Francis—malah biasanya hanya dianggap angin lalu yang tak perlu ditanggapi, hanya perlu direspon sedikit denngan tawa ataupun senyuman.

Posisi mereka saat ini berada di bangku taman. Setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah ada di tangan pria asal Britania Raya itu, sedangkan Francis di sebelahnya sedang membaca sebuah buku—buku apapun itu, Arthur tak pernah tertarik untuk menayankannya. Yang ingin Arthur lakukan saat ini hanyalah pulang—kenapa harus terjebak bersama Francis disini coba?

Yah, salahnya juga sih.

"Oi, Francis! Aku bicara padamu _git_!"

"Arthur, Arthur, _mon ami_~ ada apa, hm~?"

"Kutanya; sampai kapan kita akan melakukan ini?!" Ulangnya tak sabar, mendengus.

Francis membalik halaman bukunya, lalu tersenyum, "nah, nah, kita akan melakukannya sampai kau menerima lamaranku, tentu~"

Arthur menginjak kaki Francis keras-keras.

* * *

Alfred lihat. Dia lihat semuanya.

Dia benar-benar melihat pemandangan itu. Bangku taman, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, bunga mawar. Tolong. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Antonio memang benar—mereka kencan, eh? Alfred tertawa hambar, dia benar-benar tak menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Entah memperhatikan atau tidak, Antonio sedang mencoba merangkul Lovi erat-erat sementara Lovi mendorongnya—berusaha menjauh. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilihat oleh Alfred.

Jadi sepertinya yang menyadari kalau ada dua oknum yang mereka kenal sedang berduaan saja di bangku taman. Alfred memperhatikan gerakan Arthur—dia menggerakkan kepalanya seolah mau menoleh. Alfred setengah berharap Arthur melihatnya, setengah lagi berharap dia bisa segera pergi dari sini agar Arthur tak melihatnya.

Tapi kenyataannya, Arthur tak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Lengan Francis bergerak merangkul pemuda di sebelahnya erat-erat—dan kelihatannya Alfred tak menemukan sedikitpun gerakan Arthur memberontak. Padahal biasanya kalau Alfred merangkul Arthur seperti itu, Arthur akan memberontak—mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Tapi kenapa saat bersama Francis, Arthur malah begitu..?

Yah—sudahlah.

"Hei, hei, Alfred~ Aku pergi sebentar ya, dengan Lovi~" ucap Antonio tiba-tiba. Yang berdampak buruk pada kakinya—karena Lovino benar-benar menendang tulang keringnya.

Antonio terkekeh, lalu dia merangkul Lovino menjauh dari Alfred.

* * *

"Francis, _bloody hell_! Alfred melihat kita bodoh!"

"Lalu? Jadi Antonio sudah sampai. Aku tak melihat adanya masalah, _mon ami_~"

Francis malah merangkul Arthur erat-erat. Awalnya tubuh Arthur menegang, refleks dia mendorong pria keturunan Prancis itu keras-keras—memberontak. Tapi rangkulan Francis malah menguat, "dengar, _mon chere_. Anggap saja _Amerique_ itu tak ada, oke? Kau tak melihat Alfred."

"Bagaimana caranya—"

"Kau ingin tahu perasaan Alfred padamu, 'kan~?"

Arthur terdiam, wajahnya memerah total. Dan dia benar-benar membiarkan Francis merangkulnya—dengan Alfred memperhatikan mereka. Astaga. Arthur merutuki segalanya—Francis, Alfred, dirinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Francis bergetar. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia membaca pesan singkat—dari Antonio.

_Sudah saatnya, hei~ ayo, rencana selanjutnya~_

Francis nyengir, lalu dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Arthur.

"Nah, _mon ami_~ kurasa aku akan pergi dulu sebentar," dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthur—yang sontak memerah, jelas. Mengecup singkat dahi sang pemuda Inggris lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Arthur sendirian.

Dan sekarang Arthur bingung. Sama sekali tak mengerti.

Dia memainkan bunga mawar di tangannya—berhati-hati karena duri di batangnya. Menghela nafas karena tingkah Francis yang seenaknya saja meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, sama sekali tak mengerti apa rencana Francis sebenarnya. Dia hanya mengikutinya karena menurut Francis... ini bisa membantunya mengetahui perasaan Alfred yang _sesungguhnya _padanya. Apa Alfred memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak karena mereka sejak dulu selalu bersama—atau ada hal lebih dari itu.

Menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dengan mata tertutup, Arthur dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang perlahan meniup helaian rambutnya. Dan dia merasakan ada yang duduk di sebelahnya—menganggap Francis sudah kembali.

"Hei Fran—Alfred?"

Terdiam. Arthur terdiam begitu membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa di sebelahnya adalah seorang Alfred F. Jones. Matanya agak melebar dan tubuhnya menegang—jauh lebih tegang daripada saat Francis merangkulnya tadi. Otaknya seolah berteriak untuk kabur saat ini juga karena merasa aura berbahaya dari Alfred. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak—terlalu kaku.

"Hei, Arthur." Sapa Alfred, tersenyum ramah—yang malah membuat hati Arthur mencelos.

"A-Alfred. Apa yang kaulakukan disini..?" Tanya Arthur, ragu.

"Yah, tadi Antonio muncul dan mengajakku kesini. Tak sengaja aku melihatmu."

"Ah, begitukah—?"

Krik.

Arthur tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan pada Alfred—maka sepertinya lebih baik jika dia diam saja sampai Francis muncul atau sampai Alfred pergi. Tapi tidak bisa begitu—hatinya berkata lain. Kenapa kalau di rumah dia akan bersikap biasa saja pada Alfred, tapi di sini dia tak bisa begitu? Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya—Arthur merutuk.

"Jadi, Arthur. Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku sekarang?" Ucap Alfred pada akhirnya, dia menatap Arthur lekat-lekat, "apa hubunganmu dengan Francis? Aku penasaran. Kau jadian dengannya tak bilang padaku."

"_G-geez_! Apanya! Siapa yang jadian dengan kodok mesum itu—"

"Tapi kau terlihat sering bersamanya, Arthur. Terlalu sering malah. Bahkan tadi dia merangkul-rangkulmu begitu dan kau menerimanya saja 'kan? Tapi kalau aku yang melakukannya, kau selalu mendorongku. Kenapa, Arthur?" Pemuda Amerika itu menaikkan kacamatanya, menatap Arthur secara _intens_.

"I-itu—bukan maksudku menerima begitu saja rangkulannya, Alfred! Hanya saja kata-kata yang diucapkan Francis..." Arthur terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya—menghindari tatapan Alfred.

"'Kata-kata'? Apa yang diucapkan Francis padamu?"

"U-uh..." wajah Arthur memerah total, kakinya bergerak tak nyaman. Bunga mawar merah yang sepertinya sengaja diberikan oleh Francis padanya sudah tergeletak terlupakan di sampingnya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Alfred—tentu saja. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, hei.

Habis kesabarannya untuk menunggu Arthur bicara, Alfred bangkit. Arthur nyaris berharap Alfred pergi, tapi sedikiiit dari dirinya berharap Alfred tetap disini.

Dan Alfred memang disini. Berada di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh dagu Arthur dan memaksa pria Britania itu mengangkat kepalanya—yang berarti langsung berhadapan dengannya. Alfred dapat melihat garis-garis kemerahan yang ada di pipi Arthur—dan ekspresinya juga kelihatan seperti orang mau menangis. Takut, mungkin?

Bah.

"Oke, kuubah pertanyaanku. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, lalu aku akan bertanya padamu dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur; siap Arthur?" yang jelas tak dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Kedua _emerald_ Arthur menatap ke bawah; sama sekali tak mau melihat Alfred atau apapun.

"Pertama, aku..." Alfred mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada dagu Arthur saat pemuda Britania itu mencengekram tangannya—berusaha menyingkiraknnya, "tak suka melihatmu dan Francis bersama-sama."

Alfred merasa Arthur berhenti mencengekram tangannya.

"H-hah?" _Speechless_, Arthur mengerjap; mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Alfred, "k-kenapa?"

Awalnya Alfred terlihat ragu, tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum—mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthur. Benar-benar dekaaat—sampai akhirnya jarak diantara mereka menghilang. Bibir Alfred dipertemukan dengan milik pemuda Britania itu—membuat sebuah ciuman. Yang sama sekali tak disangka oleh Arthur akan sangat lembut.

Bukan berarti Arthur _ingin_ Alfred menciumnya secara kasar. Hanya saja dia tak menyangka—karena Alfred terlihat benar-benar tak suka... jadi Arthur mengira yang tidak enak.

Lupakan soal seperti apa ciuman itu. Yang pasti sekarang wajah Arthur benar-benar memerah—wajahnya panas. Matanya melebar—dan begitu Alfred menjauhkan wajahnya, pemuda Amerika itu harus menahan diri unutk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada 'kakak'nya itu.

"A-Alfred..?" ucap Arthur seolah tak percaya—_ah, tidak_. Dia _memang_ tak percaya. Tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Alfred padanya.

"Maaf, Arthur." Kata Alfred—dia begerak mengelus helaian rambut Arthur. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Arthur dulu—saat dia sedang merasa takut atau apa. Untuk menenangkannya. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

"U-uh, Alfred—Alfred aku—" Alfred dapat melihat dengan jelas garis-garis kemerahan di wajah Arthur...

"Saatnya pertanyaan, Arthur. Jawablah dengan jujur," pemuda berkacamata itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Arthur, memeluk pemuda Britania itu erat, "apa kau... suka padaku?"

Arthur terdiam, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya agak bergetar. Tak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang terjadi—otaknya terlalalu cepat dijejali ucapan-ucapan Alfred yang begitu mengejutkan. Pertanyaan dari pemuda Amerika itu juga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi. Maka tak lama, meski tubuhnya bergetar, dia membalas pelukan Alfred.

Membuat Alfred F. Jones melihat setitik harapan.

"A-Alfred. A-aku—aku juga..." ucap Arthur, mengeratkan pelukannya, "b-bukannya aku suka padamu seperti itu. Jangan senang dulu kau, _git_! H-hanya saja—p-perasaan ini... mengganggu."

_Dasar tsundere,_ batin Alfred.

"Terimakasih, Arthur. Terimakasih."

* * *

"Haha," di dalam rumahnya, Francis Bonnefoy tertawa hambar. Semua ini—_semua yang terjadi hari ini_—adalah rencananya, memang.

Awalnya ini semua terjadi karena Arthur bilang kalau dia suka pada Alfred pada Francis Alfred pada Francis—yang _notebane_ ahli dalam masalah cinta begini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Francis merasa tak mengerti. Mendengar fakta bahwa Arthur Kirkland menyukai Alred F. Jones ini membuat perasaannya agak aneh. Tidak tahu kenapa—ini pertama tahu lagi—dia tidak mengerti.

Apa mungkin ini... yang disebut 'cemburu', eh?

Mungkin ini gila. Tapi sebenarnya sudah cukup lama pria keturunan Prancis ini menyukai Arthur Kirkland. Yah, mungkin tidak terlihat begitu—berhubung sikapnya yang memang suka menggoda siapa saja. Tapi rasa ini nyata—saat Arthur datang kepadanya, mengucapkan sederet kalimat rutukan. Entah itu ditujukan padanya atau pada yang lain, Francis tak pernah keberatan. Malah dia merasa terhibur.

Tapi ketika Arthur datang padanya dengan berita bahwa dia menyukai Alfred, hatinya terasa ada yang mengoyak.

Ponselnya bergetar, dia melihat ke layarnya—tertera nama _Arthur Kirkland_. Sebuah pesan singkat. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Francis membuka pesan tersebut.

_Oi, bloody frog._

_Maaf meninggalkanmu tadi. Aku pulang bersama Alfred, omong-omong._

_Ah! Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu dan merasa bersalah di sini, untuk apa. Che._

_Pokoknya aku minta maaf._

_Antonio datang, dia menceritakan semuanya tentang rencana bodohmu. Bukannya aku merasa berhutang juga, tapi terimakasih._

Senyuman kecil terukir jelas di wajah Francis membaca pesan tersebut.

Ah, Arthur Kirkland. Terlalu manis. Bahkan pesan singkatnya saja membuat Francis tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Entah hubungan Arthur dan Alfred sudah menjadi apa saat ini; setelah mereka berdua sudah mengetahui persaan masing-masing. Oh, yah, sepertinya Francis Bonnefoy ini telah berhasil membakar api cemburu Alfred saat dia dekat-dekat dengan Arthur belakangan ini. Dan sekarang hubungan mereka... makin dekat.

"Ah, Arthur." Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Francis, menyelipkan kembali ponselnya ke saku, "senang mendengarmu dan Alfred makin dekat. Oh, tentunya kau tak sadar kalau yang kukatakan selama ini bukan hanya gurauan atau gombalan, _non_?"

* * *

**A/n** : H-halo. Entahlah ini benda apa, dan ngapain saya bikin beginian. Berhubung saya baru disini, yoroshiku onegaishimasu /? Entahlah orz endingnya malah galau begini. I'm not gomen /dor

RnR, guys? :D


End file.
